gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City Beach
Vice City Beach, also referred to as Vice Beach, is the more affluent part of Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is located in east Vice City and has three districts; Vice Point, Ocean Beach and Washington Beach. Character The beach, which takes up almost half of the island's landmass, shares the same name. To the south there is a lighthouse and a breakwater. This is the first section of Vice City available to the player in GTA Vice City, and the second in GTA Vice City Stories. As the manual for the game suggests, Vice City Beach is where Vice City's millionaires and models hang out for recreation. In-game, pedestrians in beach attire crowd the streets and roller-skaters ride on the boardwalk. The beach, which takes up almost half of the island's landmass, shares the same name. To the south there is a lighthouse and a breakwater. This is the first section of Vice City available to the player in GTA Vice City, and the second in GTA Vice City Stories. Tommy Vercetti's first safehouse, the Ocean View Hotel, The Pole Position Club, Lance Vance's apartment and Collar and Cuffs are located in Ocean Beach. The Malibu Club and the North Point Mall (Vice Point Mall in GTA Vice City Stories) are located in Vice Point. Events of GTA Vice City Stories The island becomes available after the mission From Zero to Hero, when Victor Vance and his brother Lance steal a drug shipment from Sergeant Jerry Martinez. Before then, nobody can leave or enter the island, due to the fear of a hurricane hitting the city. Events of GTA Vice City The island is available from the beginning of the game and serves as the home for Tommy Vercetti until the mission Phnom Penh '86. Before the mission, nobody can leave or enter the island, due to the fear of a hurricane hitting the city. After the bridges open, Tommy starts his operations in the other part of Vice City. Influence The area is based on Miami Beach, sharing a lot of art-deco building designs. Gang Control Vice City Beach is home to several gangs during the events of GTA: Vice City and GTA: Vice City Stories: * The Sharks hang around the northern end of Vice City Beach. In 1984, the Sharks own various businesses and rackets around Vice City Beach, however all of their rackets are eventually taken over by Victor Vance and the Vance Crime Family. By 1986, they lost the majority of their influence on the city, operating out of the abandoned mansions which used to belong to the Mendez brothers. After their leader tried to rip-off Ricardo Diaz, a local drug baron, a large portion of the gang was slaughtered by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance. * The Diaz' Gang primarily hangs out in Starfish Island, but still holds influence over Vice City Beach. In 1984, the Diaz' Gang gains a lot of influence on Vice City, but it ceases to exist in 1986, when Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance kill Ricardo Diaz for playing a part in ambushing the duo's drug deal. * The Vercetti Gang hangs around all over Vice City and in some parts of Vice City Beach. It is the most powerful and influential gang in the city. It was established in 1986 by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance after the murder of Ricardo Diaz, the city's previous top gang lord. Notable Residents * Tommy Vercetti * Victor Vance * Lance Vance * Pastor Richards * Juan Cortez * Mercedes Cortez Places of Interest Vice City Beach is also the home to many landmarks and places of interest in Vice City. Some of these include: * The Malibu Club * The Pole Position Club * Ocean Drive * Vice City Lighthouse Gallery VCB_Map.png|The map of Vice City Beach. Lighthouse-GTAVC-1.png|The Vice City lighthouse. MalibuClub-GTAVC-1.png|The Malibu Club in Vice Point. NorthPointMall-GTAVC-1.png|The North Point Mall in Vice Point. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-1.png|The Ocean Bay Marina in Ocean Beach. OceanDrive-GTAVC-1.png|The Ocean Drive in Ocean Beach. OceanViewHospital-GTAVC-1.png|The Ocean View Hospital in Washington Beach. ViceCityBeach-GTAVC-1.png|Vice City Beach. WashingtonMall-GTAVC-1.png|The Washington Mall in Washington Beach. Trivia *This is the longest beach in the series. Navigation de:Vice Beach es:Vice City Beach pl:Vice City Beach pt:Vice City Beach Category:Beaches Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City